


Fancy Christmas Night-護士長的白色聖誕

by DuanDuan



Series: Tokyo Horror Story [2]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anthropomorphic, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuanDuan/pseuds/DuanDuan





	

心夜护士长今天早早回到了自己的房间，准备平淡地度过这个平安夜。  
明日就是圣诞节，也是每周一次的假期，所以今晚要休息充足。

心夜梳洗完毕后，穿着奶白色的睡袍，躺在了床上。  
熄灯前他依旧不忘对床头的两只最喜欢的一白一棕查布猴道晚安，  
“查布，查拉，平安夜快乐！晚安……”

护士长所期待的甜蜜梦乡，却在入睡后不久变了样。

墙上那只查布拉舍奇造型的时钟，时针刚刚跨到12点的时候，一头红发一身红衣的圣诞老人路过听到了心夜埋藏在心底里没有讲出的愿望，并决定让它实现。

心夜睡得迷迷糊糊，突然听见耳边有人压低声音交谈，他睁眼一看，发现身边居然出现了两个陌生男子。  
“我们一直都想有机会亲口和心夜桑讲一声晚安。”查布真切的眼神望着心夜，身后的棕色尾巴耷拉着左右摇摆。  
查布有着棕色的长尾巴和同样棕色的及肩长发，却有着像人类的耳朵，五官深邃体格高大；而查拉冒出了两只毛茸茸的耳朵，一头浅金色短发，并没有尾巴，精致得像瓷娃娃，看起来是个纯真的邻家男孩。这两个赤身裸体的男子居然是平时放在床头的，最亲密的两只布偶娃娃？虽然从配色的方面区分是真的很像不过……心夜想，我还在做梦吧……？

这时查拉跟心夜说“我们拜托圣诞老人让我们愿望成真，现在亲眼看到摸到心夜桑……我真的，很开心呢！”  
心夜突然觉得他们靠的太近了，没想到这两人居然掀开自己的被子直接爬到床上来了。

“啊……你们怎么了……我找衣服给你穿上吧！”护士长的第六感隐约觉得有什么事要发生。  
“不需要哦心夜桑！有你在我们一直很温暖。”  
“心夜桑之前有和别人做过吗？做过几次呀？好妒忌啊……”查拉说完搂紧了心夜。  
“无论心夜桑做过多少次，今晚，我们都会珍惜你的哟！”  
“请用身体来感受我们对你的爱吧！”  
查布用长长的带着温度的尾巴探进了那件奶白色浴袍，心夜被查拉抱在怀里，耳廓被身后人细细地舔舐，胸前娇弱乳首被揉搓着，受到刺激的他忍不住整个人扭动起来。  
“心夜桑，你的这里开始有反应了哟……乳首立起来了哟……”查布不怀好意地直视着心夜。  
“二对一的话，心夜桑还是很累的呢，那么，接下来请交给我们！”

心夜害羞地弓着腰瘫软在床，查拉抱起心夜，让他背靠自己，温柔地抚着他的膝盖，  
心夜现在满脸通红，当查布将他的双腿折成M字型大张时，更羞得是别开了脸。  
查布神奇地拿出一罐橘子造型的润滑液，打开之后挤在手指上，取代自己的尾巴探到心夜的后穴边缘。当体内感觉到有些冰冷而湿润的异样触感时，心夜忍不住抓紧了身后查拉的手掌，轻声喊叫  
“啊……出去出去！”  
“心夜桑，乖乖的哟……就像你平时给病人打针一样，不会疼的呢！”  
“当然了……心夜桑平日不会遇到这么大这么粗的针……嘛……但是也不会疼的……”  
心夜觉得全身的血液都加速了流动，眼前的一切都失去控制了，前额的刘海因为汗水搭在侧脸上，身体各处传来如微弱电流般的快感却是令他不得不启唇发出喘息声。

“唔……心夜桑里面已经很湿润了呢……”

查布细细地用手指继续给心夜扩张，觉得差不多之后，查拉故意将心夜纤长的手掌移到自己昂扬的性器上。  
“心夜桑，我准备进去了哟……”  
心夜此时右手被查拉的手掌包围，一起感受那勃发的欲望，接着被查拉另一只手扶起腰，查拉接着把自己昂扬的分身慢慢地对着心夜的密穴缓缓推进。  
“啊……唔！好痛！”  
查拉没有停下来，继续进入了心夜的体内。  
查布不忘抚摸心夜光滑的后背，又凑过去亲吻那张布满汗水的脸。  
过了一会儿，心夜的喘息稍微平复，查布毛绒绒的尾巴伸过来，轻轻地挠着心夜瘦削的下巴和好看的侧脸，  
“心夜桑，准备好迎接我了吗……”  
说完查拉刚将整根玉柱从心夜温暖的甬道里退出来，刚被开拓完的心夜受不住这样的刺激，带点哭腔地呻吟起来。查拉见状迅速让这令人怜爱的人儿换了体位，抚摸着他的背让心夜压下腰，羞耻地把屁股撅起来，掰开两边臀肉开始抽插起来。  
心夜低着头维持着这个令他脸红姿势，一边泪汪汪地接受着来自身后一下又一下的冲击，从穴口到甬道内，快感如电流般慢慢聚集在胯下,细碎的呻吟声越发放荡，一只手捂着嘴这样掩耳盗铃的举动也无法阻止声音的流出。  
“啊……哈~……”  
“护士长的声音真好听呢……”  
“心夜桑不需要害羞哟！”

查布看着这一幕不由得更想狠狠深入这个每天晚上对他道晚安的温柔男人了。心夜防不猝防地被查布抬起脸，看到眼前查布已经激昂的柱体，他乖乖伸手握住，张开小嘴从两个囊袋开始往根部舔舐，含住已经流出咸涩液体的柱头，属于查布独有的气味充斥着他的感官。而身后的冲击越来越缓慢，力道却没有变小。

查拉俯下身，抓住身下人窄窄的胯部，贴着心夜微凉的后背，伸手去安抚心夜也同样热切的分身，  
“心夜桑，我快要到了哟……请感受我对你的爱吧！”  
心夜小心地松开查布的花柱，而背后的查拉抱着心夜又改变了体位，在保持二人还紧密连接着的情况下向后靠着床头，让心夜靠在自己怀里。查布凑过来，一手帮心夜整理那凌乱的刘海，一边把尾巴伸到心夜已经被撑满的后穴边缘。心夜已经受不住突然慢下来的节奏，  
“请来填满我吧……！”  
查布怜惜地摸着心夜的脸，缓缓地将自己的分身也塞进了那已经吃进去一根花柱的后穴之中。  
“唔……啊……~”  
心夜的甬道已经承受不了，两根火热的性器让他欲仙欲死，感受着二人共同的体温，很快就和查布查拉一起到了欲望的顶峰。


End file.
